Royal System Advisors
by Princess Alicia
Summary: Queen Serenity's demons have come to haunt Serena, can she handle them or will they overwhelm her and destory all possiblities for peace? R
1. False Impressioins

Author's Note: Okay sorry that the chapters are short, but being in college and working full time takes a lot of time, so to be practical I will do lot's of little chapters. I hope that you like what you read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever so please don't sue I'm a college student with little to no money, anyways on to the story.  
  
  
  
Author's POV  
  
During the Silver Millennium, one of the best kept secrets was of the 9 royal advisors of the moon. To keep peace throughout the solar system, the beautiful queen of the moon took a royal blooded individual from each planet and gave them the power of authority. Now she had planned for them to use their power to protect the royal family of the moon only when the scouts failed and as advisors to the queen on what policies to accept or deny.  
  
Problems arose thought that Queen Serenity could not have foreseen. The 9 Royal system Advisors became power hungry and eventually possessed by the evil powers of the Negaverse. Knowing that she couldn't save her daughter or kingdom from the advisors and Beryl, she had to stand by and watch everything she worked so hard to build, be destroyed. With the last of her power Serenity saved her daughter and the princess's court. She hoped that her daughter would have the strength where she herself did not. Before closing her eyes forever, she watched as the 9 Royal System Advisors traveled to Earth in search of a certain princess and a beautiful silver emporium crystal.  
  
  
  
Present time…..  
  
Princess Serenity, also known as Serena and the champion of love and justice was currently 19 years old. In the past 5 years since she found her true powers, she had grown up a lot and was no longer a disappointment to her friends and prince. In battle she gave her all and was even beginning to dodge attacks without a push from her scouts or a rescue from Tuxedo Mask. She smiled softly at her train of thoughts and finished tying her silvery hair into their traditional bun style.  
  
With the defeat of Glaxia, Serena and Princess Serenity had begun to join into one person. Although their personalities weren't completely bonded yet, Serena was already beginning to feel her grace and royal attitudes coming back to her. She wasn't the only one who was experiencing these changes thought; all of the Scouts and Darien were slowly bonding with their past selves also. This means that either a new threat is coming or Crystal Toyko was preparing to appear, Serena thought. Rini, I can't wait to see her again.  
  
When Glaxia was defeated, Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien had called Rini home, for she had become the Princess that they had hoped she would become. They also decided that she would never have a normal childhood. So Rini had left them to become trained into her royal duties as princess and future queen. Serena and Darien, as well as all the scouts missed her a lot, but the fact that they would see her in the future, kept the pain from becoming overwhelming.  
  
"Darien," Serena whispered softly and smiled softly, lightening up her angel face. She looked down at the diamond ring sparkling on her finger and felt her heart swell slightly. She could still see him bending down on to one knee and opening the velvet maroon box. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to pass out or throw up. But the love in his eyes, brought tears to her eyes and with a slight nod of her head he was up in an instant hugging her and murmuring how much he loved her. It was perfect, they planned on getting married in about a year, as soon as Darien got his degree.  
  
Life couldn't get better, there was peace and she was engaged to the man of her dreams. Serena walked outside and headed to Raye's temple for a scouts meeting. Little did she know that 9 pairs of eyes were glittering at her, anticipating their next move. 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon, and I'm not coming closer so oh well.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
"Hey Serena," all the scouts chorused (everyone except Trista)  
  
"Hi everyone, any disturbances?" I always joked with them because of how quiet life was since our last battle with Glaxia.  
  
All faces turned slightly white and everyone's eyes shifted to the floor. Amy was the first to speak up, but her voice lacked its normal upbeat attitude.  
  
"Um….Serena….well we haven't wanted to tell you because with your engagement and acceptance to college and everything…but well we have a slight problem."  
  
My heart beat picked up and visions of all the scouts and Darien dying flashed through my mind, overwhelming my senses for a few brief, but agonizing seconds. Before I got hysterical, I felt a warm hand take mine and give it a brief squeeze. I looked up and saw deep blue eyes full of understanding and sympathy. Just that look was enough to calm me down; with a shaky breath I looked at everyone. All their eyes reflected my exact emotions fear, anger, amazement, and denial.  
  
"Why now," I asked softly ", and why wasn't I told sooner."  
  
"Because I asked them not to," a familiar voice replied.  
  
I took one look at my past self and passed out. A few minutes later and several cups of cold water woke me up with a start. My eyes darted around the room, until they found who I was looking for.  
  
"No way in hell," I whispered under my breath.  
  
"Nice to see you or…um, should I say me," Princess Serenity said jokingly, trying to hide her fear. She stood up and went to stand by the window, briefly scanning the perimeter before closing the shades tight.  
  
"Listen to me Serena, you and your friends are in grave danger. A group of men known as the Royal system Advisors are after the Silver Emperium Crystal and if I am correct they know who all of you are and will do anything to get what they want."  
  
Tears began to well up in the moon princess' eyes and much to my surprise; my eyes began to tear up as well. Princess Serenity moved and knelt in front of me, her crescent moon symbol burning bright on her forehead. That's when I heard her in my mind.  
  
Serena, I am really sorry to do all of this to you, us, especially when things have finally settled down, but you have to know what they plan on doing to us and the scouts.  
  
My cerulean eyes looked deep in to hers, I was confused because for a brief second I thought she was talking about premonitions, a power that only Mars had. As if reading my mind she gave a slight nod, duh Serena she is you, she knows what your thinking. I watched a sad smile appear on her face, then slowly one crystal tear slide down her face.  
  
Don't cry, I thought softly, it can't really be that bad. The scouts and I have had to overcome a lot, we are stronger both mentally and physically. Mother would be proud of us.  
  
Yes, Princess Serenity thought, she would, but the problem is that her demons are here Serena, I can feel their evil and hatered radiating in this area. Can spare no more time, I will bring you back to our last few hours at the moon kingdom. I know mother showed it to you but she left out one important fact.  
  
Golden-silver light shot through the room blinding Darien and the scouts. When they opened their eyes, Princess Serenity and I were gone. 


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: You know the routine, don't own anything except the plot and even that is questionable.  
  
Author's POV  
  
"You will back down now Garrick, remember who the Queen is," Queen Serenity's voice echoed throughout the palace, but centered in the throne room.  
  
Princess Serenity picked up her pace to see what all the shouting was about but understood when she saw the 9 Royal System Advisors kneeling before the Queen. Well all except one, Garrick the leader of the Advisors. Garrick was the oldest and came from Pluto, with his deep green eyes and black hair, his looks alone called for all's attention. At the moment his power was radiating throughout the castle, mostly with hatred for the Queen. His voice was just as evil, as he talked to the Queen.  
  
"You will give us what we want Queen Serenity or we will allow Beryl into the solar system. You do know what that means, you, the scouts, Prince Darien, and yes, your precious daughter will die under her assault. Give us the Silver Emperium Crystal and we might consider protecting you even though you are openly disobeying us."  
  
"How dare you talk to the person who gave you the power that you threaten to use, I will never give you the crystal and will defeat Beryl on my own, without your assistance. When this is over, you will stand before the millennium system and get your just punishment. Now excuse me, I dare not know what I will do if I have to stare at your greedy faces anymore."  
  
With that the Moon Queen stood up and proceeded to walk out of the throne room. Princess Serenity listened with horror athe demands of the advisors, but with pride at her mother's powerful reply. She peeked inside the throne room and saw the green eyes glittering on her mother's retreating back.  
  
"You won't stopper her, my Queen, Beryl will win and we will see to it," Garrick hissed out.  
  
Then much to the young princess' surprise and horror, all the advisors stood up and started to glow. What should have been colors of light and love, were actually dark and full of evil. All of the colors shot up creating a crackling black ball of energy. Garrick raised his hands and the ball hovered above his hands, he had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on making the ball grow even larger. His eyes then snapped open and with an evil grin, sent the ball of energy flying into the Moon Queen's back.  
  
"MOTHER WATCH OUT!"  
  
Princess Serenity watched in horror as the black ball of energy rushed towards her mother. Queen Serenity suddenly whipped around with the cresent moon wand in hand and created a barrier of golden light, stopping the crackling ball of energy.  
  
"You dare attack me Garrick, the penalty for that is death, why do it?"  
  
"Because you don't deserve to be Queen, you are weak, besides," he said with a glint in his eyes," who said that you would survive to tell anyone." With that all the advisors touched each others shoulders creating a V, with Garrick in the front and 4 on either side of him.  
  
"Mother, what is happening," the princess whispered, fearful for her mother's safety.  
  
"Serena, get out of here, go get the guards."  
  
"I don't think so Queen Serenity, let you r daughter see how weak you are, let her see the dawn of a new beginning."  
  
"Not if I can help it…COSMIC MOON POWER."  
  
"SYSTEM DEATH SOLAR BEAM."  
  
The Throne Room burst into light with black crackling energy battling the golden light of the moon. AT first the golden light was winning out and it looked like good would again prevail. Yet slowly the advisors beam pushed the moon's light back towards the Moon Queen, until the Queen could do no more. The force of the beam sent her flying into one of the throne walls. She slumped on the ground her silvery hair spread across the floor and her wand beyond her outstretched hand.  
  
______________________________(Serena's POV)  
  
As Princess Serenity and I watched the scene fade from our view, we both were silently sobbing. After a few minutes Serenity regained control and finished up the rest of the horrid moment.  
  
"Mother didn't die like they wanted; as you know she died using the Silver Emperium Crystal to send us to a more peaceful future on Earth. As Garrick was reaching for the wand, Beryl attacked causing commotion and ultimately failing his plans. Mother awoke though weakened and was aware of the scout's deaths and of ours and Prince Darien. So she did the only thing she could, she sacrificed herself for us in hopes that it would be a new beginning with no evil. The only problem was that she failed in defeating the 9 Royal System Advisors and in doing so, gave them a second chance to succeed in ultimate domination of the solar system and also acquiring the crystal."  
  
Both of our concentration was shattered when we heard screaming and then a single shout, before silence.  
  
"Serena, save yourself." 


	4. Meet Again

Disclaimer: Okay once again, do not own, never will own Sailor Moon. So on with the story.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
When I opened my eyes my jaw fell open. Chairs were toppled over and some had broken legs. The table was cut in two separate pieces and the walls were singed black. What the hell happened here and where is everyone?  
  
"Serenity, come out, come out, wherever you are," a cold voice sang out and then laughed," your friends are here and waiting for you."  
  
I got off of the floor and darted outside, my heart stopping and my pulse racing. Please let them be okay, please I thought silently. When I stepped outside, black energy hit my body and I cried out involuntarily as the pain coursed through my body. I strained to reach my locket and once I felt it, I stammered out my transformation.  
  
"MO…..OON….CR…YS..TAL…..P…P….OWER."  
  
Ribbons and feathers brushed over my body and the moon crystal protected my body from further assault. Once I was Sailor Moon, I took in the scene at hand. The scouts and my love were tied up to a huge pole, heads slumped forward, eyes closed, but I thought I saw them breathing. I closed my eyes and went through each of my links with them, feeling their powers awake and then they began to stir awake. Slowly they began to open their eyes, causing me to release my pent up breath.  
  
Garrick had just stood by and allowed me to wake up my friends. As they began to slowly open their eyes, he grinned and started to clap.  
  
"Very well done, Serenity, didn't know you could do that, I am impressed that at least I will have a fight before I kill you."  
  
"You can try all you want Garrick, but you won't defeat me, too many people are counting on me in the future. I will NOT lose." My cerulean eyes flashed and narrowed as I got ready to fight for my life and those of the people that I loved. That is when the scouts, told me to run.  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Don't do it"  
  
"You could die"  
  
"You're not strong enough yet"  
  
"Leave us"  
  
"We aren't worth your life"  
  
"Run away"  
  
"My love, save yourself"  
  
I looked at them and gave them a cynical smile. "You would never even think about leaving me, so how can you ask me to do what you yourself wouldn't do. Have faith in me, my friends, with that I will succeed, I promise."  
  
I never saw the beam of energy come racing towards me, I blocked out the screams of my friends and love. As my eyes drifted closed and my body hit the ground, I begged the moon to give me a chance to save Earth and the future.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Serena, open your eyes."  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I saw Princess Serenity standing in front of me. I knew then that she had foreseen this and was here to help me, but that still didn't stop me from becoming hysterical, a trait that I was well known for.  
  
"Serenity, I have failed, Garrick will get the crystal and destroy the future of Earth," I sobbed out, my shoulders heaving with the force of my sobs," he will kill the scouts and Darien, and I can't stop him."  
  
A hand touched my shoulder and I was reminded of Darien and the scouts how they were always protecting me and loving me. I looked up and saw my past self smiling. My eyes suddenly become glassy as the power of the moon kingdom took over my body. I arose to my feet and concentrated until he Emperium Crystal appeared between my hands. When I looked up, I saw that Serenity had done exactly the same thing.  
  
"That's why you came, to help me reach my future, to save Earth, and to become Queen." She nodded, smiling.  
  
"You finally see that to become Queen you need the power of present and past, you are ready Serena, save Earth and your friends, destroy Garrick and create peace in the universe."  
  
We looked at each other, me in my sailor fuku and Serenity in her white flowing princess gown. The crystals were reacting to each other glowing brighter and brighter. With a smile I took a step towards Serenity and she took one towards me. Simultaneously we raised our hands and shouted "MOON CRYSTALS UNITE." Light shot through our dimension and to my still body on Earth. The scouts stopped sobbing as they saw me rise and open my eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Serenity don't you know how to die," Garrick growled out.  
  
"Don't you know how to talk to your Queen, Garrick?" A mocking smile spread across my lips as I felt the power of the combined crystals flow through my body, my moon symbol glowing even brighter than before.  
  
"No fucking way." (AN: Sorry about that, but Garrick is a bad guy and it doesn't make sense for him to say freaking)  
  
My sailor fuku disappeared and the crystal's combined power burst out of my body, covering me with a flowing gown with beautiful wings. A gold- ruby crown adorned my head and my golden-silver hair flowed to the ground. In my hands, lied a shining silver crystal, awaiting its next command.  
  
All the scouts looked at me in shock and I could hear them breathing heavy. Garrick's anger of course radiated off of him as he tried to control himself, before speaking.  
  
"Hello, Neo Queen Serenity." 


End file.
